


Always

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Soonyoung is avoiding Jihoon, it's simple as that.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I did posted this in Aff,,,,but since all my works are in both platforms so I thought i should share this too. have fun.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)

Jihoon was wandering inside the building. Walking from one floor to another with out any thoughts in mind. just walking. He even bumped into few staff members, but he doesn't care. Today he really didn't care about anything except Soonyoung. His mind was filled with Soonyoung, the main dancer of seventeen, the person whom he had been dating for two months.

When Soonyoung first asked him out he didn't know how to respond, he did liked Soonyoung but maybe not in that way. But then he saw other members having a dating life he felt like he should be saying yes instead of declining the offer. And there he was, dating someone he didn't know he even have romantic feelings for. They didn't do much, all they do was cuddling for sometime which Jihoon really liked but was never vocal about it.

A few stolen kisses from. Soonyoung because Jihoon can definelty not do that on his own. And that's all. But then it all stopped two week ago, Jihoon didn't know what he did wrong. The smallest interaction they did was gone too. And for some reason he thought that maybe he might be the reason for all this. That's why there he was trying to figure out what he did so that his friend slash lover that he was being avoided.

He thought of going to members but they all were busy. And he knew that no one would be able to help him. Half of seventeen members were not even gay, they all were dating other female idols but there was Jun and Wonwoo, but wonwoo was dating his childhood friend while Jun has no intention of dating, so they both were out of option. He was in his own. He had to stick with himself and think of solving his problem on his own. He thought of going back to his studio but all of his inspiration were gone and he couldn't do anything and spend his time staring into space. He was already at the top floor. the place where they all can rest a bit the floor was filled with waiting room which members usually used when they want to spent their free time in between practices.

He was at their usual room when he heard Jeonghan's laugh, he stopped because soon the voice was followed by the giggle of Seungcheol. Come to think of it they did have a gay couple within the group. But the elders never showed their affection openly. They were really reserved, even Jisoo said that he hadn't even saw him kissing. And Jeonghan being a tsunadre as him, Jihoon couldn't help himself and thought why they were not having any trouble in their paradise as him. It was rude but maybe he was just too tired of his situation.

He didn't go in the room, but he did peek through the small Crack of the door. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were sitting on sofa and both were really close, way too close for Jihoon to ever allow someone near him in such way. He saw Seungcheol whispering an "I love you' and it wasn't that surprising knowing that Seungcheol was an affectionate person and used to put out all his emotions, what surprised him was Jeonghan to the answer of the confession, Jeonghan smiled and leaned up, his lips touching Seungcheol's slowly and he breathed out an "I love you too".

Jihoon was frozen against the door. Jeonghan was affectionate too but the imaginary Jeonghan, Jihoon had in his mind could never do that, then it hit him, he needed to give too, he needed to be there for Soonyoung too, he need to hold Soonyoung too, he need to make sure that Soonyoung is not alone. He can't just take all the affection and doesn't give any back. The reality was really harsh and it really hit him hard. He cursed at himself for being a foolish and selfish jerk.

Maybe Soonyoung was just tired of always giving and not having a single affection back.he really did fucked up but Maybe It isn't too late jihoon thought as he walked back to leave, leaving the couple behind who were now exchanging soft kisses.

.....

Jihoon was now at the dorm, it wasn't his but other's, Jeonghan's children as they like to call it. When he got inside he saw Vernon getting ready to leave. 

"Oh... Hi hyung.." clearly the younger was surprised to see. Jihoon pretend he didn't see that.

"Where are you going?" Jihoon tried to act normal as he put his shoes on the side and slip into the slippers.

"Oh I have a date with Nayeon and I might not come back." the smile that Vernon give was so genuine and was filled with love that it made him remember the same smile spreading on Soonyoung's face when he first said yes.

And now jihoon regret it more that he didn't paid attention to his older friend.

" Is Soonyoung here?"

Even though Vernon was surprised he didn't ask any further question and gave him an affirmative nod before going to the door.

"Good luck." were the last words jihoon heard before Vernon leaving and it made jihoon feel worse than he already was.

When he entered the room it was illuminated by one bulb making it a bit difficult to adjust to the light. The room was messy as usual. Jihoon looked through whole room and saw that his boyfriend was laying on his bed staying still. Maybe he was asleep. Jihoon walked towards the bed, kicking the clothes that came in his way, it was kind of annoying but he couldn't care less right now. He reached the bed, still doesn't know if the other male was asleep or up, because if he was asleep then he didn't want to wake him up.

But for some reason universe really hated him and his mobile started to rang loudly. Jihoon cursed out loud as he fished out his mobile from the pocket and saw some stupid alarm was playing asking for him to get off his work. He put off the alarm and looked down to see if the small chaos has woken up the elder. To his dismay soonyoung was up and was now looking at him with mixture of annoyance and surprise. It hurt.

"What are you doing here?" The tone made him want the floor to swallow him. He really fucked up this time. Jihoon lowered his head and said nothing. 

"Jihoon?" soonyoung was now a bit concerned. 

"I..... I am sorry." jihoon mumbled, but his voice was heard by his lover and soonyoung's eyes widened. 

A tear fell from his eye and soonyoung was already sitting and pulling him to sit beside him.

"what happened jihoon? Why are you sorry? Why are you crying?" soonyoung was now really concerned. Never in his life he had never seen jihoon cry except the time where they won first. 

"I am a bad person aren't I?" 

"why are you having such negative thoughts, and no you are not a bad person, like what the fuck jihoon why are you thinking like that?" 

Jihoon didn't said anything, he just sit there sobbing, soonyoung was now even more worried. He and jihoon weren't having much time together because off the tight schedule they were having and also a little part of soonyoung want jihoon to seek him out too so he stayed out of his sight for a bit of time.

But now things were like that it made his heart hurt, he can't bear to watch jihoon break down like that so he wrapped his hands around jihoon. To his surprise the younger male didn't push him away like he usually does and to add more fuel to his surprise jihoon actually wrapped his arms around soonyoung as well and buried his face in soonyoung's crook of neck.

Now this was too new and too overwhelming for soonyoung. He didn't know what to with the situation but the warmth that radiated form the other male made him comfortable. The silence that followed wasn't uncomfortable at all. They stayed there until jihoon's sobbing died down. After a short time soonyoung asked.

"So what happened?" Jihoon looked up, eyes still glistening from the tears and even in such state soonyoung thought that the younger male might be the most beautiful person in this whole universe. He really was whipped.

"Do you hate me?" the question caught him in surprise. 

"what the hell jihoon, why would you think such way?"

"well I don't repay your kindness and love, I always tell you that you are annoying when you do anything with me, I try to distance my self from you, we never do anything like lovers because I never let us do things, even when we are alone we never get intimate because I am asshole and never approve of this. I am frustrating you aren't I? "

" wow, well you do all these things but that doesn't mean I hate you, I already knew all these when I asked you out. but I still Love you, it is frustrating but I am handling it well and I will be okay.. "

"No... No thats not what I want... Be selfish, ask me to do things I am your God damn lover for God sake. Be angry with me, question my why I'm being an ass hole. Ask me why did I even said yes when I don't want do anything with you? " the tears were leaving the eyes again and soonyoung was speechless. 

" I..... " soonyoung really don't know what to do. But then he was cut of by jihoon, the lips that were touching his own felt warm. And then they start moving and soonyoung was in bliss. It wasn't like all those stolen pecks. It was real. LEE jihoon was actually kissing him on his lips. 

The kiss was slow, just two pairs of lips moving against each other trying to convey there feelings, soonyoung's hands traveled up wards into jihoon's hair and grabbing a fist full, the moan that jihoon let put when he pulled the hair was delicious and it made him more eager as pushed his lips more trying to get more and more excess. Another moan and he uses his chance to slip his tongue, he looses all his shit as he entered the hot cavern The heat was welcoming, his tongue slip with the other tasting each other trying to get used to the other taste and soonyoung thought thay he might be living in a dream. Jihoon pulled away because, oxygen was very much needed. Both of them were panting hard.

"I want to start new. Can we?" 

"only if you still be my boyfriend and let me kiss you like that at least once a day." 

"you can kiss me whenever you want, just let me stay by your side." 

"Always." the smile on soonyoung made jihoon think that he might have gotten the greatest treasure of the world,and he didn't want to lose it at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay..so it's a bit dramatic and it seriously not my style. ut it just turned out this way.


End file.
